Usuario:Linik Rinku
rigth||350px|link= 600px Acerca de Mi :D Fiel seguidor de la saga de The Legend of Zelda '''desde los nueve años, he dedicado mi vida(desde los 9) a seguir el juego, en mi tiempo libre juego Zelda tanto que ya ni se cuantas veces he terminado el OoT, leo los mangas, coloreo los mangas y '''ANIME. Los Juegos que poseo Actualmente no son muchos pero me gustan xD estos son: The Legend of Zelda Zelda II: The Adventure of Link The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Y un Remake Hermoso) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Para Snes y GBA) The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords(Pero no lo puedo Jufgar ._.) The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Mi Favorito) The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (y Master Quest) The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess(GameCube) *Me Faltan los de DS y el OoT 3DS Sin Mencionar el SS D: y no se si se me olvido uno otro xD Mis intenciones en la Wiki Como conoci la Wiki Yo no editaba ni entraba al chat, solo leia articulos(muchos), pasaba solo a leer articulos que me interesaban :D, pero un dia me dio la curiosidad de ver como era y lo hice y heme aqui. Editando en la Wiki Solo deseo ayudar en esta Wiki, no tengo ninguna intencion de dañar la Wiki, solo agregar informacion que falta y cosas por el estilo :D, dare todo de mi y lo que se de Zelda para contribuir. Dos de mis Metas Principales Dos de mis metas principales en la wiki es rellenar la información Oracle of Ages y Oracle of Seasons ya que no hay casi nada de Información acerca de esos 2 Juegos: Oracle of Ages: LISTO Oracle of Seasons: Aun no Mis Wikiamigos: right|Un Caterpie|200px Bueno no son muchos creo xD pero aqui algunos de ellos: Link78899: Me cae bien xD y es divertido, el me ayudo mucho al principio :D CM Xavi:' '''Xavi es el que considero que mas me ayuda y me aclara las cosas :D '''Twilight Stallord': El es muy divertido xD y muy gracioso le robe su contenedor de corazón y ahora lucha por recuperarlo xD (su ultimo ataque fue con ReDeads) y tambien cree que Wurmple es mejor que Caterpie ¬¬ esta mal ResidentzeldaCUJ: Es muy bueno O.O y sabe demasiado de Zelda, hace unos videos geniales :D xD algun dia quiero ser como el xD Molon jajaja: Me cae genial el me enseño como poner los infobox xD que yo ni siquera sabia que era eso xD ultimamente no lo he visto ._. Corlock: Corlock hace unos buenos videos xD con su Magikarp (Olie) y tambien sabe mucho de Zelda PrincessDaisyFan123: Ella es muy graciosa me cae muy bien :) la señorita Daisy Aran Princeza Zelda: Le digo Princeza Zelda xD es una chica genial :D me ayudo bastante a crear un blog (que todavia no termino) xD Rex191299: Es un tipo genial, es divertido y sabe que es HSOTD. Ssssd: Me cae bien casi nunca hablamos xD pero jugamos gato (SD: O RAUL: 1) 'Link SP: '''no lo habia agregado porque es feo xD (mentira) me cae muy bien :) es muy divertido (._.) y le gusta Kodomo '''MariosKarts: '''Karts me cae bien xD '''Ultimate Sword: '''Me cae bien :) pero.. me presiona mucho para hacer los capitulos ¬¬ *Creo que eson son todos xD si falto alguno porfavor AGREGATE TU xD que a mi se me olvida The Legend of Linik: Stallord's Revenge Es un pequeño proyecto que tengo con mi mejor Wikiamigo '''Twilight Stallord'es una especie de The Legend of Zelda, es una fusion de Majora's Mask (Hogar de Linik) y Twilight Princess (Hogar de Stallord), Linik es el Protagonista y Stallord el Antagonista, Sera una gran historia. Prologo right|ONI LINIK|200px Poco despues de que Link se marcho de Termina, un joven héroe apareció, nadie sabe de donde salio ni cuales eran sus intenciones, los Terminianos se preguntaban ¿Sera el Bueno? ¿Viene en Paz? eran muchas preguntas pocas respuestas y su nombre era Linik, el fue convocado por las Diosas: Din, Farore y Nayru para que se asegurara de que lo que hizo el Heroe del Tiempo, permaneciera tal y como lo dejó, el sabía que no iba a ser fácil, podía sentir el mal acercandose, queriendo destruir lo ya hecho, pero él no permitiría eso, para lograrlo el deberá reunir los 10 Artefactos Sagrados esparcidos por toda Termina, una mision facil claro que no! pero el se rendiria? NUNCA! A lo largo de su viaje el encontraria algunas mascaras, pero ¿para que sirven? ¿en que le ayudarian? El debera enfrentar a sus YO internos para Saberlo...... Pero Stallord, Fósil de las Sombras, después de ser destruido por Link del Crepúsculo, quedo como cadáver durante siglos, pero un día, mucho después de que Midna destruyera el espejo del Crepúsculo, éste espejo comenzo a brillar, Stallord, al ser la primera y mas cercana gran fuente de poder y materia, éste fue transportado por algo de poder del espejo, éste al estar destruido, tuvo un fallo en el transporte espacio-tiempo, por lo que Stallord acabó en Termina y su tamaño era mas reducido. Stallord empezó a buscar los 10 objetos sagrados que conpondrían la Trifuerza, él sabía que la Trifuerza le devolvería su tamaño y poder además de inmortalizarlo, pudiendo así dominar toda Termina, a la vez que buscaba, iba creando Stals de todas las especies para que le ayudarán en su busqueda del poder absoluto. Pero Linik, iniciará su viaje para detener al malvado Stallord y recuperar esos artefactos y asi la Trifuerza para hacer que Termina vuelva a ser lo que era... Lista de Capitulos Archivo:Chibilinkb.gif Capitulo 1 Capitulo 2 Capitulo 3 Capitulo 4 Capitulo 5 Capitulo 6 Capitulo 7 Capitulo 8 Capitulo 9 Sub Capitulos: Los Pasos de Linik Sub-Capitulo 1 Sub-Capitulo 2 Sub-Capitulo 3 Desechados Aqui he agregado todo lo iva a Salir en la historia pero por uno que otro motivo no agregue: Termina linik.png|Posible portada capitulo1.PNG|Posible Portada 2 termina copia copia.png|Posible portada3 PurpleLink.png|Linik iva a ser Link purpura Otros |} 600px Category:Usuarios Guatemaltecos